Razvan Ghar
Personal Record As listed upon official Warden records, his full name (including titles) is 'Warden Razvan Ghar, son of Bhergin, Lord of the reach, Aelethssen. ' Sex: M Age: 23 Ethnicity: Tykassi Occupation: Warden Notes: Acclimated to being treated as judge, jury, and executioner on Tykas but still respects chain of command. Assign competent Barrister to keep an eye on him and ensure he doesn't generate 100% casualty mission reports. History Razvan Ghar is the fifth born to high lord Bhergin Ghar and his wife Kaila Ghar. As the youngest lord of House Ghar upon Tykass, Razvan was considered last for all titles, betrothals, and assignments as per custom and thus Razvan Ghar holds little authority over his families holding other than simply being of noble birth. At the age of 5, Razvans mother died from a plague that briefly swept through the region and the responsibility of raising him fell upon the house Thressa, Mallikan Devrin while high lord Bhergin was occupied with running the hold and negotiating with Convergence officials and surrounding noble houses. Being raised by a Thressa, Razvan received combat training above what his siblings were exposed to and came to be a skilled long sword fighter at the early age of 14 (what is considered to be the beginning of adulthood upon Tykas). Razvans advanced combat training left him without the more refined court room skills and manners and without any arranged marriage which would inevitably leave him with little to inherit. At the age of 16, Razvan was desperate to prove his martial qualities, and thus convinced Mallikan Dervin to let him lead a Dark-Woods hunting expedition behind his fathers back in a bid to earn renown and respect abroad. Although the hunt yielded the death of multiple Tertiary Chimeran predators, It also resulted in the deaths of 3 Jaldessars. Upon returning home, Razvan was greeted with both respect and disdain from his family for having both slain greater Morzekai and having caused the unnecessary deaths of capable warriors and was to be publicly held responsible by his father. After enduring the corporeal punishment, his father bestowed upon him his grandfathers great sword as both an acknowledgement of his skill and as a symbol of the sheer weight of the consequences of his leadership had. Razvan dedicated himself to re-learning martial combat with the great sword and by the age of 20 was a respected warrior with the weapon. At the age of 20, Razvan saw an opportunity to once again seek a name for himself amongst his people when his father agreed to consider several warriors for enlistment with Warden representatives. Razvan volunteered for enlistment and without argument, was allowed to do so. Razvan was shuttled up to the Tykas Observatorium for higher education in Warden law as well as multiple supplementary classes on Empyrean culture studies before passing all necissary exams to become a Warden at the age of 22. Warden Razvan Ghar has officially served for slightly over 1 year and thus far has a relatively clean record aside several mishaps including a recent failed Chimera hunt upon an Ark. Warden commissary review. Warden Razvan Ghar has an excellent record with the commissary due to the fact that he generally uses his own equipment (see notes below) and returns all other gear in good condition or with valid explanation of equipment damages. * Recent personal assignment resulted in the critical damage of a Headsman. Marshal is gonna be pissed. Notes: Warden Ghar has reserved several pieces of personal gear for storage in his private quarters via cultural items form c. The reserved items are his great sword, suit of chain-mail armor, and a flag from his noble house. Warden Psych review Warden Razvan Ghar adheres to strict personal code of conduct which makes him one of the more trustworthy recruits received over the years, but it does often conflict with official proceedings in the criminal courts. While he does understand the hierarchy of command, it is evident in his periodical reviews that he often struggles with their decisions on a moral level due to his native code of law being far more draconian when dealing with certain infractions of law. Recent equipment damages have barred him from making further requests for personal assignments, Next check-up shall review the effects of this.